Unleashed
by T'Lane
Summary: Saaveth finds out that she is an augmented Vulcan, thanks to Admiral Marcus and his experiment. She must find Khan and save him from himself so they can save the other 72 augments before it's too late. This is also Kirk/Spock, but they are not the main pairing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Saaveth was 30 Terran years old, just barely adult by Vulcan standards. Her Vulcan mother T'Lol died at the time of her birth and her father Serran had died before that. She had been fostered on Vulcan by the Sch' T'Lch family, until its destruction while she was finishing at Starfleet Academy with her specializations in reproductive science and biochemistry. Saaveth had no family at all left. She had the chance to return to New Vulcan and assist in rebuilding her race, but she thought her efforts were better suited in Starfleet.

She had been assigned to Section 31 by Admiral Marcus six months ago and had been the lone participant involved in an experiment, or so she thought. The Admiral had explained to her that she would be undergoing tests and injections in an experiment to assist with the longevity of the Vulcan race. She had no idea until now what had been done to her.

Saaveth was now looking at the file of one Commander John Harrison, also known as Khan Noonien Singh. She looked at the PADD in disbelief. Saaveth had noticed the Admiral's distance and secretiveness in the last two weeks. He had even shut his own daughter out of the work at Section 31 with the new weapons that apparently Khan had designed. Now she knew why. This is what had led her to hack into Section 31's top secret database.

Khan was an augment from the 20th century frozen with 84 other augments and he himself had placed them all on the U.S.S. Botany Bay in the mid 1990's. According to the records kept by the top secret scientific team, 11 of the augments did not survive the journey. Only one was awaken. She read pages and pages of documentation on her PADD regarding Khan. Saaveth had also managed to decrypt hours of vid stream that they had taken of Khan. From the point of where they had changed his ethnicity completely, to the wiping of his memory. Once he remembered who he was he confronted the Admiral and he threatened to kill Khan's people if he did not agree to design weapons and cooperate in various medical experiments.

Saaveth watched the vid screen on her PADD as Khan was tortured many times and in many ways. She wanted to be sick at the sight of the man never crying out or giving them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. When she came to pages of the notes of the experiment she was involved in she suddenly understood. They had used Khan's blood to make her the first augmented Vulcan. It was not at all logical, but the proof was in the documents she was reading.

She sat back on her small couch in her small apartment in Starfleet Headquarters and understood now why earlier that day Khan had blown up the Kelvin Archives, where Section 31 had also been located. He wanted revenge and she could not blame him.

Saaveth was raised as a Vulcan, but never truly accepted because of her status as an orphan. She was often chastised by her foster family for not controlling her emotions. She had not even been included in the _kool'un_ at the age of 7 along with the other children. She had not been bonded with anyone, so the destruction of her home-world had not been as hard on her mind as it had been others with bond-mates or other family. But she did find it more difficult to control her emotions since then.

She had also noticed more changes in herself since the experiment had begun. She was not like other Vulcan's and she never would be. Saaveth knew one thing. She had to find Khan and help him get his or more precisely, their people back before he destroyed too many more humans and Starfleet. She would also assist him in taking down Marcus. He would not be allowed to use her or anymore Vulcan's or augments to advance the coming war with the Klingon's or any other sick experiments he had planned for the future. She had also read the reports he had written on the inevitable war with the Klingon's. He wanted them all eradicated. That kind of thinking is what had destroyed Vulcan.

She stripped off her Starfleet uniform. Saaveth would not be able to reason with Khan dressed in her Commanders uniform. He had no trust for Starfleet a feeling she was inclined to agree with.

The next vid Saaveth watched was of Khan commandeering a jump-ship after the destruction of the archives. She looked at the vid in every way possible and noticed the bags he was carrying. It was impossible to surmise what they contained, but it could not be anything good.

She dressed in all black clothing, her tight Starfleet issue pants, black long sleeve Starfleet issue shirt, her black biker boots and leather fingerless gloves. She looked in the mirror and almost did not recognize herself.

She was far from what a Vulcan woman was expected to look like. Saaveth had not opted for the normal short haircut that many Vulcan females chose to wear. She had long straight black hair that hung way below her shoulders. Most of the time she did wear it up, especially when she was on duty. Her upswept eyebrows were not something she could hide, not that she had wanted to. Her hazel eye color always seemed to draw the inquisitive eye of everyone she met. Her ears were showing and were now more sensitive to touch and sounds since she began the program in Section 31. Vulcan hearing was superior to most other species and now it was remarkable. Her telepathy had grown as well. She was now able to read other peoples thoughts without touch. The ability was random at best. Saaveth was now empathic and could feel emotions just as randomly. The change in her physical appearance was the most noticeable to her. She had grown from 1.727 meters to 1.778 meters in the last three months.

She grabbed all three phasers she had hidden in her apartment and put them in their holsters on her back and sides. She then strapped the holsters containing her Vulcan _Ahn'wun_ and her Klingon _D'k tahg_, which had been extremely hard to come by, onto her upper thighs. Saaveth then put on her long black coat over it all. Everything had been concealed and she would not look out of the ordinary.

Saaveth left all identification in her apartment except for her Starfleet badge. She would definitely need it to enter various Starfleet buildings. Saaveth knew she would might not be in Starfleet very much longer and so she would get rid of her badge if needed. The faith and loyalty to Starfleet was in serious question at the moment. She was now feeling anger, an anger that she had never felt before and was not sure she could control. Marcus had to be stopped.

When she left she began to think what Starfleet Command would do in an emergency situation such as this. _Daystrom_. She thought quickly. It would be where all of the Captain's and First Officers of any ships in the region. Marcus would also be there. Khan was going to strike against all of the Starfleet officers in that room just to get to Marcus. There were a dozen or more ships in space dock near Earth. That means more than 24 officers would be in that room. It should only take her 5.23 minutes to get there. She was sure there would be heightened security measures, but with her high level clearance she should have no trouble gaining entry.

Saaveth could not allow Khan to do this. It would hurt their cause more than help it and then they would imprison him again and there would be no hope for him, her or the other augments.

**This is information per Memory Alpha and the Vulcan Language Dictionary:**

_Kool'un_- Vulcan betrothal or The Joining at the age of 7 years.

An _ahn'wun_ is a Vulcan catch-strangle weapon, similar in principle to the Earth Roman gladiator's cast net. The multi-strapped weapon (approximately 1.1 meters long) uses weights on the ends of the straps, like bolas, to entangle, stun, or cut the target, and the application of tying action and wrapping can restrict the breathing of the target, asphyxiating the victim.

A _d'k tahg_ is a Klingon dagger. The knife has three blades: a main blade with a cutout in the center, and two smaller blades on either side. In some models, these side blades are spring-loaded and can pop out into position and close up for storage.

Please let me know if you like this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazingly, Saaveth made it through security at Starfleet Command and into the elevator leading up to Daystrom. The darkness made her uneasy. Khan would be able to do whatever damage he had planned and the night would make it easier for him to do it. She stepped out of the elevator and almost walked up on Captain Kirk and Commander Spock having what looked like a heated discussion. She stepped into a doorway and observed carefully. Spock held out two fingers to Kirk and Kirk walked off clearly angry.

She had often wondered if the rumors of their relationship were true or not, and tonight she had gotten her answer. Only a bond mate would hold out two fingers for a Vulcan kiss. It was the only acceptable form of public display of affection in the Vulcan culture. Saaveth had heard about the incident on Nibiru and Spock's transfer and Kirk's demotion to First Officer. Now the revelation of their relationship made her sad for them both. Bond mates should not be separated. Her bet was that Starfleet was not aware of their relationship, because they would not dare separate them if they did.

Saaveth watched as the two men entered the room. Once everyone had gotten in and seated, she eased in quietly and hid in the shadows behind a pillar in the room. She listened carefully as Marcus lied to every officer in there. She listened to Kirk question why Khan had specifically blown up the Archives and had stolen a jump-ship. She saw and heard the ship outside the window before Kirk did. As Kirk yelled for everyone to clear the room, she was already in a dead run. She could see the surprised on Kirk's face as she ran for him.

"I can help. You must trust me. John Harrison can be stopped, but there are things that you do not understand." Saaveth told him.

Khan then began to fire randomly and without hesitation into the room. She observed Admiral Marcus hiding like the _hayalit _he was, not helping anyone else but himself. She watched Admiral Pike fall to the ground while trying to take cover. His cane slipped out from under him. She made her way in that direction just as several volleys of cannon fire hit close to him. She spun around to shield the Admiral and took a direct hit to the chest. She went down, but quickly recovered. Green blood was staining the front of her shirt as she blocked a couple of more rounds to her back. Spock ran over and stopped looking at her wounds.

"You are Vulcan."

"Yes. I am well aware of that fact. Get the Admiral to safety Commander Spock." She said.

With that she turned and watched as Kirk dodged several rounds of gunfire to get to a blaster rifle. He then began firing at the jump-ship. She made her way to where he was and could clearly see Khan in the pilot's seat.

Before she could stop him, Kirk unrolled the fire hose and sent it flying into the engines intake on the ship. It began to sputter and then the engine exploded. It was going to go down and she would lose her chance to help Khan and his people.

Making a split second decision. She backed all the way up and went at a dead run for the opening in the window, jumped with relative ease and landed on the ship. Khan looked at her clearly not believing what she had just done. Saaveth drew her fist back and smashed the thick glass with it. Blood flowed from her hand, as she slid her body through the hole, legs first. The ship was still going down. She watched Khan activate the machine at his side and the familiar swirl of transporter lights filled the small cockpit. Saaveth grabbed him quickly and felt her own atoms began to break up.

They rematerialized both on their knees. Khan quickly stood and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off of the ground.

"Who are you and why have you interfered?"

"I am Saaveth. I am here to help you Khan Noonien Singh, before you do irreparable damage to yourself, your people and to the Federation. I know what Marcus has done to you. He used your blood on an experiment. There was one participant. Me. I am the first augmented Vulcan."

Khan looked at her carefully, observing her wounds. Clearly curious as to why she knew his real name. The wounds on her chest and back were already healing and her hands only had left over blood on them as they had already healed. She tucked her long hair behind a pointed ear to show him she was telling the truth.

Saaveth stood extremely still when Khan lowered her to the ground and took his hand off of her neck and stepped closer, he began to sniff her. Something she was uncomfortable with. Vulcan's were not accustomed to anyone invading their personal space, as they were touch telepath's. Saaveth let him lift her up by the neck, to show him that she did not fear him. The sniffing was peculiar. She could also feel the rage roll off of him in waves. His hatred for Marcus and Starfleet was almost overwhelming. Saaveth dug deeper and saw the love and compassion for his family as well. He did not want to kill, but Marcus had left him no choice.

"You tell the truth. How is this possible? You smell like me, like one of my family."

"Marcus subjected me to a series of injections over the last 3.2 months. He enlisted me under false pretenses with the promise to assist the Vulcan race by increasing our longevity. I was unaware until yesterday that he had deceived me. I have also observed what he did to you Khan. I am here to make sure Marcus pays and that you and your family are not destroyed. Marcus intends on starting a war with the Klingon Empire, with the intent on destroying their race as well."

"How are you certain that you have been fully augmented?"

"I have noticed marked changes in my muscle mass, height, all five senses, telepathy, strength, speed, reproductive and healing abilities. I have also developed empathic abilities, which Vulcan's normally do not possess. I can also go without food or sleep for longer periods of time. The only problem that has arisen is that I have been unable to effectively meditate for the last 2.7 weeks. This has caused an emotional imbalance. I have reviewed all tests including labs that were taken while I was a participant of the experiment and they match yours exactly."

Saaveth noticed Khan's surprise as she was describing the changes in herself.

"The 36 augmented females in the cryo stasis units have all been unable to become pregnant by our augmented males. How is it that you have now been augmented and still have the ability to reproduce?"

"I do not know, but I can begin to research the matter. You are fortunate that I hold a doctorate degree in reproductive science. I am certain that I know where your family is located."

She observed Khan's demeanor completely change at her last comment.

"I am also certain that Marcus will send someone to retrieve us within 12 standard Terran hours. We must be ready to assist them and to explain what Marcus has done. Once they know the entirety of the story they will assist us."

"I do not trust Starfleet or the Federation. I would have no issue with seeing them all dead."

"I cannot fault your logic. But I will not assist in overtaking, torturing or killing of the human race. Vulcan's were slaughtered by Nero in the name of his family and I will not do the same to the human race. We will make them listen and understand Khan."

"Why would you do this? What is the advantage for you?" Khan asked.

Saaveth looked off in the distance, choosing her words carefully.

"Marcus cannot be allowed to do this to others. You and your people are also the only family I have left." Saaveth replied.

She stepped around him. The emotions going through her were threatening to overwhelm her mind. Saaveth took deep breaths willing herself to stay calm.

"We must prepare for whoever Starfleet is sending. The Klingon's will not react well to their planet being invaded by a few humans." Khan informed her.

Saaveth then noticed her surroundings. They were on Qu'ono's, the Klingon home world.

"What province are we in?" She asked him, turning around to wait for his answer.

"We are currently in the Ketha province. It is abandoned, but I am certain that when Starfleet shows up they will not be quiet about it. They will attract unwanted attention. I will do things your way for now. But know this. I will not hesitate to kill anyone that interferes with me getting my family to safety." Khan explained.

Saaveth noticed that he was looking at her more intently, like he was memorizing everything about her. She should be offended, but for some reason, completely inexplicable to her, she was not. She now had to hope that Starfleet would send someone level headed and ready to assist with taking down Admiral Marcus.

_hayalit- _

a reptile, a small burrowing desert animal; chameleon with carapace; barely qualifies as an animal.

Next chapter will be Kirk and Spock and more of the Ketha province with all of them…hint Starfleet still sends Jim and Spock to uh negotiate with Khan. LOL.


End file.
